Many electronic systems, such as computers and mobile devices, usually include one or more memory devices to store information. Memory devices include memory cells. Some memory devices may include memory cells arranged in multiple levels of the device. As demand for storage capacity increases, the number of memory cell levels in some memory devices may be increased to accommodate the increased storage capacity. Some conventional memory devices have multiple vertical decks of such memory cell levels, in which such decks are stacked one on top of each other. In some cases, maintaining proper device operations and keeping minimal deviation from existing device fabrication processes to create interconnections in such multiple decks may pose a challenge.